


Maybe if I write about it he will leave my mind

by killuaqua



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuaqua/pseuds/killuaqua
Summary: hi





	Maybe if I write about it he will leave my mind

i dont know how to work this shit 


End file.
